A multilayer wiring board is widely used such that it is mounted with semiconductor elements and is, along with the semiconductor elements, accommodated in the same package to form a semiconductor device or such that it is mounted with a plurality of electronic components (semiconductor devices and other active components, passive components such as capacitors and resistance elements, etc.) to form an electronic device such as an information device, a communication device, or a display device (see, e.g. Patent Document 1). With higher transmission speed and miniaturization of these semiconductor, information, and other devices in recent years, an increase in signal frequency and signal line density has been advanced so that it is required to simultaneously achieve transmission of a high-frequency signal and high-density wiring.
However, since the propagation loss increases due to the increase in signal frequency and signal line density, it is difficult to ensure the reliability of a transmission signal and thus the problem of achieving the increase in signal line density and the transmission of a high-frequency signal on the same board has not been solved.